Dragon Ball Super Power Levels
Saga universe survival Gohan - 20,000,000 Tien - 50,000,000 18 - 400,000,000 Kuririn - 850,000 17 - 3,000,000,000 billion Piccolo - 950,000,000 Mystic gohan - 45,000,000,000 billion Roshi - 50,000 Roshi (max) - 100,000 Buu - 4,000,000,000 billion Basil - 850,000,000 Lavender - 820,000,000 Bergamo - 900,000,000 Frost - 5,000,000,000 billion Caway - 30,000 Dakori - 60,000 (Power up) - 80,000 Ganos - 50,000 (Power up) - 95,000 Power level multipliers super saiyan = 50x base power level super saiyan 2 = 100x base power level super saiyan 3 = 400x base power level mastered super saiyan = 80x base power level (yes it increases a saiyan more than base super saiyan) super saiyan god = 600,000x base power level super saiyan god super saiyan = super saiyan god x50 or 30,000,000x base power level (because super saiyan god was stated by goku to be super saiyan god with super saiyan stacked on) god ki = 1,000x base power level ascended super saiyan god super saiyan = 39,000,000x base (because ascended super saiyan in my calculations is 1.3x super saiyan so i took that and multiplied ssjgssj by 1.3) Ultra instinct = 2x super saiyan god super saiyan or 1,900x base Mastered ultra instinct = 10x ultra instinct or 19,500,000,000x base mystic = 10,000x base Hit first improvement = 125x base Hit 0.2 second time skip improvement = 1.5x first improvement Hit second improvement = 3.5x first improvement Super saiyan rose = 5x base (only obtainable by a deity/or someone with saiyan cells and true god ki) Battle of Dick n' Ass Arc Goku (Suppressed) = 10,000 King Kai = 8,000 Beerus and Whis Arrive... Goku (Full Power) = 4,850 '' ''Mastered Super Saiyan Goku = 388,000,000, '' ''Super Saiyan 2 Goku = 776,000,000,000 (Billion) Super Saiyan 3 Goku = 3,104 (Trillion) Beerus (0.2%) = 5,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Vegeta = 2,000 (Billion) Good Buu = 250,000,000,000 (Billion) Beerus (Angry + 10000000%) = 25,000,000 (Trillion) Piccolo (Weights) = 1,200,000,000 (Billion) Android 18 = 410,000,000 (Million) Tien Shinhan = 27,000,000 (Million) Gohan = 720,000,000 (Million) Gohan (Mystic) = 7,200,000,000,000 (Trillion) Goten & Trunks = 150,000,000 (Million) each Gotenks = 22,500,000,000 (Billion) Gotenks (super saiyan) = 1,125,000,000,000 (Trillion) SSJ Goku (Limits Ascended) = 1,500,000,000,000 (Trillion) Super Saiyan God Goku (10%) = 650,000,,000 (Trillion) Beerus (7%) = 700,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Beerus' Ki Sphere = 600,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) SSG Goku (50%) = 1,455,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Beerus (65%) = 1,500,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) SSG Goku (80%) = 2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Mastered Super Saiyan Goku (God KI Absorbed) = 2,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Beerus' Sphere of Destruction = 2,500,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) SSG Goku (100%) = 2,910,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) End... The Beginning of Xeno Xeno (Universe 11) = Infinity Goku Black = 270,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Goku Black (Rose) = 1,350,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Zamasu (Suppressed) = 250,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Fused Zamasu = 800,900,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Xeno (Slightly Suppressed) = 2,700,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) After Distant Travels To Universe 7... Resurrection of F Arc Mecha Frieza (Hell) = 170,000,000 (Million) Goku (Training + No God Ki) = 2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 '' ''Vegeta (Training + No God Ki) = 1 '' ''Whis (limit breaker) = 1,000 (Quadrillion) Sorbet = 4,000 Shisami = 23,000 Tagoma = 28,000 Frieza (Revived) = 420,000 3 Months Later... Frieza (Post Training) = 1,300,000,000 (Billion) Frieza Army = 100 - 1,500 Master Roshi (Full Power + Slight Training) = 5,000 Krillin = 800,000 Piccolo (Weights) = 700,000,000 (million) Gohan (No Training) = 350,000,000 (Million) Tien Shinhan = 48,000,000 (Million) Piccolo (W/O Weights) = 720,000,000 (million) Shisami (Post Training) = 450,000,000 (million) Piccolo (Tired) = 450,000,000 (million) Togoma (post training) = 800,000,000 (million) Super Saiyan Gohan = 820,000,000 (million) Frieza (Final Form) = 5,000,000,000 (billion) Goku (God Ki) = 12,760,000,000,000 (Trillion) Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) = 382,800,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Golden Frieza = 423,600,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Golden Frieza (Ki Decreasing) = 370,000,000,000,000,000 - 265,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Golden Frieza (Ki Decreasing) = 100,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Goku (Injured) = 100 Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) = 372,900,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Frieza (God Ki Gone) = 11,000,000,000 (Billion) Time Reverse SSGSS Goku (God Kamehameha) = 400,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) End... Universe 6/Champa Arc Xeno (God Training) = 48 Goku & Vegeta (Post Training + No God Ki) = 105.000.000.000 & 110.000.000.000 Champa (5%) = 500.000.000.000.000 (Trillion) Vados (.1000000000%) = 875 Auto Magetta = 104.000.000.000 Months Later... Goku vs Bear Goku (No God Ki) = 107.000.000.000 Botamo = 100.000.000 Goku loses! XD. Goku vs Frost Goku (Suppressed) = 42,218,750,000,000 (Trillion) Frost (Final Form) = 1.240.000.000.000.000 (Quadrillion) Goku ( Suppressed Super Saiyan) = 1.688.750.000.000.000 (Quadrillion) Goku vs Hit Hit (No Improvement) = 12,000,000,0dick00,000 (Sextillion) Goku = 120,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) SSGSS Goku= 3,600,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Hit (1st Improvement) = 1,500,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Hit (Time Skip 0.2s) = 2,250,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) ASSGSS Goku = 4,680,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) ASSGSS Goku (Kaioken x3) = 14,040,000,000,000,000,000,000 Hit (2nd Improvement) = 5,250,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) ASSGSS Goku (Kaioken x3) Super Energy Wave = 15,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) ''Universe Survival Arc '' Xeno = infinity Future Xeno = infinity Grand Priest = 2,900,500,000 = Decillion Jiren = 250,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (sextillion) Toppo = 180,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Toppo (God of Destruction) = 160,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (sextillion) Dyspo = 170,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Dyspo (Super Speed)= 350,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Bergamo = 5,500,000 Basil = 5,250,000 Lavender = 5,000,000 Frieza (Final form) = 90,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Frieza (Golden Form) = 450,000,600,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Android 18 = 83,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Android 17 = 84,500,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Krillen = 102,000 Master Roshi = 88,500,000 (Million) master roshi (max power) = 708,000,000 (million) Tien Shinhan = 78,000,000 (Million) Piccolo = 80,000,100,000,000 (Trillion) Gohan = 39,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Gohan (Mystic)= 390,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Vegeta = 120,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Vegeta (Super Saiyan 1) = 6,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) = 3,600,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue Evolution) 7,200,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Goku = 130,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Goku (SS1) = 6,500,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Goku (SS2) = 13,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Goku (SS3) = 52,000,000 (Quadrillion) Goku (God) = 705,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Goku (Blue) = 3,900,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Goku (Blue+Kaio-ken) = 5,850,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Goku (Blue+Kaio-ken x20) = 78,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Goku (Ultra Instinct) = 253,,000,000,000 (sextillion) Goku (Mastered dick n' butt dance 0.0000000000001%) 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ''Jiren (full power) = 2,500,000,000,000 '' ((Kefla Catagorey)) Category:Cell sega Category:True gods Category:Kjh